Chocolate is a fat-based confection obtained by mixing cocoa mass, sugar, powdered milk, cocoa butter, emulsifiers, flavorings, and the like, refining (reducing the particle size) and conching (polishing) the mixture, which is then optionally tempered, and shaped. Chocolate has the characteristics of softening at about 28° C. or above, and then melting once reaching at least 33° C. Thus, problems such as loss of shape, stickiness resulting in products becoming stuck together, or sticking to the fingers when eaten may be encountered in instances when chocolate exposed to temperatures above the melting point of fatty ingredients such as cocoa butter.
Meanwhile, there are other chocolate products, such as baked chocolate obtained by shaping a chocolate to prescribed shape and baking the chocolate. Baked chocolate has a heat-resistant structure formed by denaturation of at least the surface layer by baking, and therefore does not have the problems of softening and melting of the chocolate as described above. Moreover, the chocolate is imparted with a baked flavor, giving at least the surface a cookie-like texture, resulting in a pleasant flavor and texture.
With regard to methods for manufacturing baked chocolate, Patent Document 1 cited below, for example, discloses a method for manufacturing a fat-based confection having excellent heat resistance, characterized by heating a fat-based confection, such as a chocolate, for several seconds to several tens of minutes at 80° C. or above to solidify the product. It is disclosed that this fat-based confection, even when left at temperatures at or above the melting point of the fat, does not become sticky or lose shape.
Document 2 cited below discloses the invention of a method for manufacturing a baked confection, characterized by incorporating air bubbles into a chocolate, which is then shaped, and baked to solidify. It is disclosed that, by incorporating air bubbles, the shape retention when baked is improved, and heat penetration is good, affording a baked texture that is light and pleasantly chewy.
Document 3 cited below discloses the invention of a method for manufacturing a baked confection, characterized in that a chocolate is prepared so as to contain less than 1.0% (w/w) of moisture, shaped to a prescribed shape, and baked. It is disclosed that the product does not become sticky or lose shape even when exposed to temperatures at or above the melting point of the fat ingredients, while the original smooth, soft structure of chocolate can be maintained in the interior.
Document 4 cited below discloses the invention of a method for manufacturing a baked chocolate confection obtained by shaping a normal-temperature hardenable chocolate to a prescribed shape and baking, characterized in that the baked chocolate confection contains a polyglycerin fatty acid ester in which the degree of polymerization of the glycerin is 2-3. It is disclosed that a chocolate confection that, even when baked, maintains in the interior the original smooth, soft texture of chocolate can be obtained thereby.